Bleed Red
Bleed Red is the first mission of Act One Soviet campaign. It's meant to familiarize players with Red Alert 2 basics, as the player is tasked with the occupation of New York City. Background As explained in the Allied briefing in Red Dawn Rising, forty years ago, after the defeat and death of Josef Stalin, the Allies established a puppet governor, Premier Alexander Romanov, to stabilize matters. At first, Romanov quietly acquiesced to Allied demands while slowly rebuilding the Soviet military 'for defensive purposes', but it was only with the appointment of a mysterious man named Yuri that apparently Romanov found the edge he needed to restart the previously lost world war, and the first target came to be the United States of America. The Soviet force was able to invade from both the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans undeterred, even more as the Peacekeeper ICBM network, meant to be the American's deterred against the threat of invasion, failed at the nick of time. Even now, invasion is in progress amongst both the Western and Eastern seaboards. The Soviet Commander (the player), a top ranking student in the Officers' Academy, was handpicked for the highlight of the Soviet invasion and the highest honor conceived - the occupation of New York City and, especially, the destruction of it's iconic monument, the Statue of Liberty. Events Despite initial losses, Soviet forces were able to establish a foothold in a section of the Hudson river, where a base was set up. Defenses held firm, for the time being, while a lifeline was set for recurring Soviet reinforcements, coming within the hour. The Statue of Liberty, however, was an entirely different story - an amphibious force was stationed at the particular portion of the river, meant for tourism, and all ground access was blocked by firmly entrenched American forces, with reinforcements being marshalled also within the hour. Despite the initial failure, the Soviet Commander persisted on a naval approach to the Statue, particularly where he could set up a force of Dreadnoughts to bombard the monument from a distance. A small force of Typhoon Submarines and Seawolf Attack Craft were able to pierce through the defending American amphibious force, particularly it's anti-air defenses, allowing the Dreadnoughts to come close enough to destroy it. The Statue of Liberty was reduced to shambles. Despite the initial victory, the time wasn't quite ripe yet to advance to victory, as the Soviet Commander noticed two Allied outposts established close to bridges that linked to the Hudson's shores. One, in particular, led to the back of the Soviet base, and could be exploited by the American forces, if they decided to counter attack. Thus, the Soviet Commander landed two separate parties of infantry aided by tank divisions to clear these positions and secure the bridges. The Americans attempted to stall Soviet advance by destroying these two bridges, but quick Engineer reinforcement resumed progress. Amongst the attack forces was Boris, an iconic Soviet hero, whom helped open most of the way to the Allied positions, but fell in combat shortly after. With the bridge accesses secured, the Soviet Commander was finally granted command of the foothold to conduct the final, major objective of obliterating all American opposition. Still, it was a complicated struggle which, even with armored and aerial support in the form of Kirov Airships, the Soviets conquered the city with heavy losses. The Soviet Commander only gained a slight edge with the destruction of stationed American forces meant to stop incoming Soviet reinforcements. Though few, these reinforcements were enough a distraction for the Commander to breach through the primary American lines and destroy the primary positions in charge of defending the city. The remaining American resistance was mopped up in a matter of hours. Aftermath The occupation of New York marked the first step of the eventual Soviet occupation of the United States. Taking advantage of it's fortified nature, Yuri's Psi-Corps, which was still loyal to the Union at the time, established a Psychic Beacon at the ruins of the World Trade Center, one that helped subdue American remnants and even an incoming taskforce meant to scout it prior to an assault on the city. This particular Beacon would prove of pivotal importance to the Americans under the Allied Commander, when they returned and captured it, as it finally exposed the Soviet use of psychic technology to the Allied forces and how it theoretically explained the facilitated Soviet invasion of the U.S. Despite this, however, after the destruction of Chicago, New York was eventually reclaimed by the Soviet Union as the American remnants fled to Europe. Walkthrough Trivia * This mission, as well as the first Allied mission, are respective reversals of the first Soviet and Allied missions in the original Red Alert 2 - The first Allied mission oversaw the liberation of New York (Despite the Statue of Liberty STILL being destroyed) while the first Soviet mission oversaw the destruction of the Pentagon in Washington D.C. Here, the Allied Commander defends the Pentagon against Soviet assaults, while the Soviet commander occupies New York. Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Campaign Category:Act 1